Dear God
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: As everyone knows, WWE superstars spend just about the entire year away from their family and loved ones without complaint. But Mark Calloway has found himself getting tired of being away from home, missing his wife Sara and his daughter Gracie. He doesn't want to make Vince mad but he doesn't want to hurt his family either. in the end, a decision will be made. Tune in to find out


10:00 a.m Toronto, Canada

Taker tried to shift his pillow into a more comfortable position as his bus crossed the state line into Canada. He sighed to himself in frustration. He didn't even want to do this damn tour in the first place because for 1, he was supposed to be off due to a kayfabe injury so he could spend more time with his family. The second reason was so he could get away from wrestling for awhile. He knew it was his career, but sometimes you needed a break. Mark leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.

It was never easy leaving home for him. Gracie would cling to his leg whenever he would try to leave, and the tears in Sara's eyes broke him down everytime, almost forcing him to say "Fuck Vince" and stay home. Even though he had been in the wrestling business a short 8 years, the wear and tear of being on the road nonstop was slowly destroying him. He often found himself contemplating quitting. But the extra money in his account was helping him provide for Sara and Gracie, and that was enough to help him sleep at night.

The bumpy road forced the bus shudder, waking him up just as he was falling asleep.

"Fuck it." He huffed as he threw the pillow on the side of the bed. It's not like he was going to be able to fall back asleep anyway. His dreams were filled with visions of what it would be like to stay home and relax for once in his life. Mark got out of the bed and walked towards the front of the bus, figuring the scenery would cease the negative thoughts running through his mind.

As the day wore on, Mark found himself in his hotel room and once again thoughts of his family plagued his mind.

"Maybe a nice walk to the park will help me clear my mind." He grabbed his keys and upon turning around, swore that he saw Sara sitting on the bed. After rubbing his eyes, he said "Yea, I definitely need that walk."

9:00 a.m Austin, Texas

Sara crawled on the bed and made a beeline for Mark's pillow, cuddling it tight to her chest and inhaling the scent that lingered. It somewhat helped ease her mind, but it was in no way a replacement for the man that laid there. Everytime he left, she felt like a part of her went with him. Gracie popped into the room, seeing her mother on the bed. She hoisted her little body up with all her strength and snuggled up to her mother. Sara kissed her forehead and rested her head back on the pillow.

"Mommy, where did daddy go this time?"

"He went to Canada, sweetheart."

"Where is Canada? What does it look like? Does it look Canadian?"

Sara smirked as her daughter fired off a barrage of questions that she would expect answers to. But the one that caught her off guard almost brought her to tears.

"Mommy, I want to see daddy. When can we see him?"

"Sweetheart, you can watch him on television tonight-"

"Now, I mean I want him here. Daddy can take time off to be with us, right?"

Sara's eyes filled with tears. How do you tell a 5 year old why her father can't stay home with her? She knew he was providing for the family, and the money was great. But the fact that they had to spend months away from each other at a time was wreaking havoc on both of their minds. She could only tell her what any kid would want to hear.

"Yes sweetie, he can. Once he gets home from this tour, he will be all yours for 2 whole months."

A little smile crossed her face upon hearing Gracie bounce up and down on the bed with glee. Giving her a peck on the cheek, Sara told her to go play, which the child happily did.

5:53 p.m Toronto, Canada

Mark had walked around for hours, wondering what he was to do. On one hand, he had just begun to carve out a legacy in wrestling and he wanted to see what else he could do. The "Decade of Destruction" it was called. It was fun and exciting to see his opponents tremble with fear when he entered the ring. But on the other hand, he felt as though he was missing out on everything that was happening back home. It was irritating, but it was also part of the job.

He looked up towards the cloudy sky. It seemed as if the weather was as confused as he was. A child's laughter caught his attention and he glanced in the direction it came from. A little boy was playing with his mother and father, having the time of his young life. Rubbing his face in frustration, Mark headed off to find the one person that would help him make a decision.

6:53 p.m Austin, Texas

After making arrangements for Gracie to stay with her grandparents for a while, Sara dropped her off and continued onto the local shopping mall. She figured some retail therapy would get her mind off of her husband. Parking her car, she started first at Macy's. Unlike other women whose idea of a shopping spree would be Gucci and Versace stores, Sara enjoyed the smaller, relatively unknown ones that littered Austin. After 5 stores and a massage at the spa, she left feeling completely refreshed. Upon walking out, she spotted an outfit in the display case of the men's suit shop. She walked closer to inspect it and found herself liking it even more.

"This would be perfect for Mark…" Her heart faltered upon remembering what she was trying so hard to forget. Suddenly Sara found herself overcome with sadness. Before the tears began to spill down her cheek, she practically ran to her car to get home.

8:59 p.m Toronto, Canada

"Yes Mom. I don't know what to do. At first I didn't mind being kept away from home because I knew that Sara would hold down the fort for me. But now, I'm just…I'm contemplating going back home where I belong."

Thank god Mark's mother lived in Toronto because he was feeling as though he was going to explode if he didn't talk to someone. Currently he was kneeling on the floor with his head on her lap while she stroked his hair. Yes, he was a mama's boy and he dared anyone to say something about it.

"Sweetheart, you're just like every other man on the planet. Now, a man will roam all over the world, but he always knows that home is where the heart is." She pulled his head up so that they were face to face.

"And your heart is telling you that it's time for you to go home." It was then that realization dawned on him. Mark finally knew what he had to do. Standing to his full 6'8 height, he kissed his mother on the head, yelling out, "I love you" as he walked out of the door. 20 minutes later, he arrived at the arena with 5 minutes left til the show began. Paying the cab driver, Mark jumped out of the vehicle and practically ran to his bus. Before he could fully step on though, his good friend Glen Jacobs held him back.

"Hey man, what are you doing? The show starts at 9 o'clock and you're out here in the damn parking lot-" He stopped in mid sentence, sensing something was wrong. Mark's eyes were red and there were dried tears down his face.

"Mark, is something wrong at home?"After all, no one ever saw the Undertaker cry. Not even him. He rubbed his friends back as he wiped his eyes. When cleared his throat, he started to speak.

"I'm sorry man, but I got to go. I can't take one more day away from them." Glen looked at his broken friend, silently wishing that he could help him in some way. The only thing he could think of was to usher him onto the bus because the last thing he would need was to be embarrassed.

Once they had made it onto the bus, Mark sat down while Glen grabbed two beers from the mini fridge. Sitting across from each other, he waited for the older man to speak. After 3 minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I think this has had to be the hardest decision I have ever had to make in my life. I really figured that…this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. And I a weird way, it still is." He laughed bitterly. "When Vince told me that I would be traveling damn near the entire year, it didn't matter to me, because I didn't have anything holding me back. But after Sara and I got married, it started getting a bit difficult to leave." Taking a moment to drink his beer, he continued.

"And it didn't get any damn easier once Gracie was born." There was a beat between them. "Will you come back?" He was shocked, but not really surprised when Mark shook his head no.

Glen smiled, but it was dripping with sadness. It was going to be kind of strange without his best friend by his side. But at the end of the day, this was a well deserved break.

"Well man, I wish you the best on your way home." Giving his friend a hug, he turned and walked off of the bus.

Finishing off the last of his beer, Mark walked to the front of the bus towards his driver.

"Where to, boss?" For the first time, he felt himself smile.

"Home, Bryant."

6 hours later…

9:00 p.m Austin, Texas

Sara awoke to someone knocking on the door. Whoever it was they were gonna have to come back tomorrow. As she made her way onto the 1st floor of the house, the knocking became more annoying.

"Alright damn it! I'm coming." She took the locks off the door and swung it open. From there, her mouth dropped and her eyes shot open. Standing in the doorway was her husband, with a huge grin plastered on his face. The first thought to run through her head was "Omg! He's really here!" But then she found herself wondering what he was doing at the house if he was supposed to be touring in Toronto? Mark stepped inside and closed the door before turning back to his wife.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Of course she was glad to see him, but he was supposed to be on TV right now. Just as that thought had run through her head, his cell phone began to ring. Mark took it out of his pocket and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces. He then turned to her.

"I gave it up. Baby I can't spend one more day without you or the little one." He got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around Sara's waist and laying his head on her stomach. The phone rang again, this time it was the house phone. Mark got up and answered it. From where she was standing, she could hear everything that his irate boss was saying.

"God damn it Mark? What the fuck were you thinking? You better on the next plane to Canada for the show tomorrow, and god help you if you still have a job tomorrow-" Suddenly Mark cut in. "You know what? You are absolutely right Vince. I quit." With that he hung up the phone. Walking over to his wife, he saw his daughter in the doorway of the living room with wide eyes on him.

"Daddy? Is it you? Why didn't I see you on TV tonight?" Mark smiled in spite of the fact that he just told his boss that he quit his job. He picked up Gracie with one arm and wrapped his other around Sara.

"You didn't see daddy on TV tonight because daddy was on his way home. And daddy is gonna stay home from now on."

Traveling the world was nice, but the warmth and love that he felt from his family was enough to keep him from ever wanting to venture from them again.


End file.
